Amber Lead
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: Amber Lead poisoning left the city of Flevance destroyed and thousands dead. Trafalgar Law is the sole survivor of the Amber Lead poisoning and the destruction of Flevance, but his cure came at a cost. Now 24 years old, Law seeks revenge on those that have ruined his life. Accepting OCs.


**Author's Note**: When I read Law's backstory in the recent chapters of the manga, I knew I had to do an AU where the Doflamingo Pirates don't take Law in. Apologies in advance if Law acts out-of-character in this fic; this is an AU fic where Doflamingo doesn't take him in, after all.

And, yes, you may have heard that this is my first story where I am taking OCs. Details will be at the end of the chapter. While I have already gotten submissions, I still need a lot more characters.

Also, there is a scene in the middle of the chapter that's kind of graphic. Just be careful.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor any OC that is sent in. All OCs in this fic belong to their original creators.**

* * *

"Demons run when a good man goes to war." - **Doctor Who**

* * *

"Come in, Law. We have much to discuss."

A black-haired, tattooed man of about eighteen took a deep breath and clenched his fists. Today was his eighteenth birthday, and it would be the day he would discuss his future. Knowing that he was dealing with a powerful entity, he had every reason to be afraid of today.

As Law entered the room, he was greeted by a thirty-year old woman sitting behind a desk. She had wavy, brown hair that went down to her shoulders, brown eyes, and a scowl that seemed permanent. Her clothing was both extravagant and expensive - A white, button-down shirt under a black, men's waistcoat, black dress pants, and black, knee-length boots. On her shoulders was a black coat with fur on the collar and the hems of the sleeves.

"Captain Yuki-Rin, how do you do?" Law asked, greeting the captain that took him in and raised him for the past several years.

"Sit down," Yuki-Rin said bluntly. Law pulled out the teakwood chair facing Yuki-Rin and sat down, fearing the worst. "You know why I called you in here today, right?"

"To discuss my payment... Err... My treatment for Amber Lead Poisoning," Law answered, unsure of what exactly Yuki-Rin wanted.

"That is correct," Yuki-Rin said. "It has been five years since you were cured of Amber Lead Poisoning, so we must agree on a suitable and flexible price for you."

"Price?" Law asked. Inside, he became more worried. When Yuki-Rin brought up "a suitable and flexible price", Law felt as if he were a piece of expensive merchandise or livestock being bought for wholesale slaughter.

"Yes, a price. To pay my crew back," Yuki-Rin stated.

"If you want, I can babysit your kids while you're at work," Law offered out of nervousness.

"My kids don't need babysitting," Yuki-Rin stated bluntly. "Yukari is eleven, and Kazura is ten. They can take care of themselves."

Law sighed in defeat, running his shaking hand through his hair.

"How much... Do I owe you? Is it that bad?" Law asked. "Is it so bad that I can't take on a menial task such as babysitting your kids?"

"As of today, you owe me and my crew 20 million Beri for compensation," Yuki-Rin stated. At the mention of 20 million Beri, Law felt his face lose all color and grow cold.

"But, I'll never be able to pay you off unless..." Law argued before he realized the full extent behind Yuki-Rin's rhetoric and plans. Unable to form any coherent words, Law's jaw dropped. "N-No. I can't do that. I won't do it!"

"I'm sorry Law, but you don't have a choice," Yuki-Rin stated, carrying on in her blunt tone of voice. With a trembling hand, Law knocked all of the papers and pens off of Yuki-Rin's desk before knocking the desk itself over.

"You... You are a sociopath!" Law yelled before he balled his left hand into a fist and swung his arm back. Before he could land a punch, Yuki-Rin grabbed Law's wrist. In response, Law kicked Yuki-Rin in the shins. But, Yuki-Rin kept a strong grip on Law's wrist and twisted it as she crashed to the floor. As Law stumbled to keep his footing as Yuki-Rin fell, an unnerving "crack" was heard coming from his wrist.

Ignoring the pain flaring up in his wrist, Law picked up Yuki-Rin and threw her into a bookshelf. As she collided with the bookshelf, Yuki-Rin used the balls of her feet to propel herself back onto her feet. She then rushed over to Law, grabbed him by the throat, and begin to slam his head against the wall. As Law's vision grew dark, he only had one thought on his mind.

"_I fucking hate you, Yuki-Rin._"

* * *

When Law regained consciousness, the first thing he felt was the smooth, cool texture of silk. Looking around, Law was on a plush bed with silk sheets inside of a room with red walls. Outside, the sky had grown dark with clouds and rain, with thunder echoing in the distance.

As he slowly got up and surveyed the room, a gruesome sight greeted Law - The corpses of two men in white boiler suits were nailed to the wall. While one of the men was beheaded, with his severed head resting on the mahogany dresser below the wall, the man who wore a hat that said "Penguin" on it had his neck bent at an odd angle. His boiler suit was also unbuttoned, revealing that somebody had carved the words "Happy birthday, Law" onto his chest with some sort of blade.

As he held back the vomit rising in the back of his throat, Law screamed.

"Penguin! Shachi!" Law screamed. Outside, lightning flashed, thunder roared, and rain began to fall. A storm had rolled in, and it was violent.

* * *

**Six years later...**

Law smirked as he struck the sole match in the matchbook. He was now twenty-four, and it was time for him to leave this place.

Yuki-Rin had gone out for the night, leaving Law to deal with the rest of her crew, the Capricorn Pirates. Almost all of them had spend the night getting drunk off of their asses, ingesting questionable drugs, and having sex with each other, which meant that they were all distracted. A perfect night to escape.

As the fumes of the kerosene-soaked hallway permeated Law's nose, he threw the match and took off running. As an explosion rocked the hallway, Law began to shout and scream.

"Fire! There's a fire!" Law shouted, hoping that everyone in the building would hear him and fall for his ruse. Spotting a window at the end of the hall, Law picked up his pace until he was right in front of the wall; as he stopped running, Law punched the window, sending shards of glass onto the floor. As he shook the pain out of his hand, Law climbed out of the window and onto the roof below. Spotting a rain gutter below, Law got down and rolled toward the rain gutter, grabbing it as he fell off.

Ignoring the pain in his bleeding hand, Law shimmied to his right until he hit a gutter pipe. Using his feet to secure himself to the pipe, Law then slid down the pipe until he hit the concrete ground. Stepping back to admire his plan, Law smiled as the once-elegant, five-storied building burned down to the ground. Beautiful men and women in fancy, evening clothes were running out of the front door in droves, while others were jumping out of windows.

"_The House of Capricorn is no more. Enjoy your ruins, you sick bastards,_" Law thought to himself as he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head.

* * *

I do have to admit, though, Law's escape at the end of the chapter was badass.

**So, here is the part where you can learn how to submit an OC to this fic. But, first, here are the rules. They're not fun, I know, but they're there to ensure that this story will be fun.**

**1\. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus. It's a given in the Fanfiction world.**

**2\. No OCs who are using canon Devil Fruits. I will probably make exceptions if I plan to have a canon character dead or non-existent in this AU.**

**3\. If you want to submit a Shichibukai, Yonkou, Marine, villain, ally crew, or Revolutionary, I will send you an altered bio.**

**4\. It's okay to submit an OC that's already in another One Piece fic.**

**5\. ALL OCS MUST BE SENT TO ME BY PRIVATE MESSAGE**

**Here's the form for the submission**:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Position on Crew:**

**Hometown:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon:**

**Devil Fruit (If your OC has one)**

**History:**

**Dream:**

**Theme Song:**

**Heart Pirates in "Amber Lead"**

**Captain/Doctor - **"Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law** (Eichiiro Oda)**

**First Mate - Taken by ****Eichiiro Oda**

**Navigator - Taken by ****Eichiiro Oda**

**Spy/Revolutionary -** **Taken by Me, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin**

**Chef - Taken by ****Nyx Penderghast**

**Artist -**

**Swordsman (or woman) -**

**Shipwright -**

**Musician -**

**Historian -**

**Inventor/Scientist -**

**Marksman -**

**Sharpshooter -**

**Sail Rigger (Guy or girl who handles the sails) -** **Taken by** **Commodore64**

**Helmsman (Guy or girl who steers the ship) -**

**Guard -**

**Cabin boy (or girl) -**

**Treasure Hunter - Taken by** **Condor-K**

**Merchant -**

**Archer -**

**Fisherman -**

**Cutesy Mascot - Taken by Eichiiro Oda****  
**

**Shichibukai Positions - 6/7 spots open. **

**Yonkou Positions - 4/4 spots open**

**Marine Positions - Unlimited amount of spots**

**Revolutionary Positions - Unlimited amount of spots**

**Ally/Villain Crews - Unlimited amount of spots.**

**And, that's it. I can't wait to see what you all come up with.**


End file.
